The Ring: still Shaman King Style
by p0chingching
Summary: Yoh and Zeke are in trouble! Samara's back and she has fallen for Yoh OMG! Zeke's fallen for Samar? the pairings are... AnnaxYohxSamaraxZeke... other SK characters also included in this fic! soplease read and review!
1. I'm scared of

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic... buhu... i'm so sad...**

**Chapter 1:Who Are You?**

It was a bright, sunny morning; Yoh just woke up from his nightmare…

"ANNA!" Yoh cried. "What is it, Yoh?" Anna quickly went to Yoh's room.

"Well-" Yoh said. "Well what?" Anna asked. "This better be good or you'll get a thousand- no, a hundred thousand push-ups!"

"I-I-" Yoh said, a little scared. "I dreamt of a girl, she had long black hair, which was covering her whole face, and she had a white, wet dress!" Yoh said.

"So?" Anna said.

"A-and she said that-" Yoh said.

"What!" Anna asked.

"She said-"

"Said what? C'mon Yoh! I'm supposed to be shopping right now!"

"She said that she-she loves ME!"

"Oh, Yoh, that was only a dream…" Anna said.

But that's what she thinks…

After breakfast, Yoh was left all alone in the Asakura house.

"Sigh… I'm bored…" Yoh said.

"Let's see," he got a book that was really old and boring.

"Oh, man! I'm totally bored!" he cried. Then all of a sudden, all the windows, which were actually closed, opened.

"Huh? Oh, it's only the wind," Yoh said. He got a little bit scared.

He closed them(The windows) when he saw a figure... who could it be?

Yoh stared as the figure came closer, but still it wasn't very visible.

"Hmm? Yoh moaned.

"Yoh... Yoh... Yoh... YOH!" the figure cried.

Still, Yoh didn't know what to do. He frozed because he got frightened.

Then suddenly from up above something fell... what could it be?

Meanwhile...

"It's such a good morning today! it's a nice day to visit my little brother..." Zeke said, a grin appeared on his face. "Really nice day...really... hehehe..."

He went downstairs to find Lyserg eating his breakfast.

"Where are you going?" Lyserg asked. "Let me guess... to Yoh's house,"

"Wow! You're really smart! Let me also guess... you're not eating bacon and eggs for breakfast because..." Zeke said.

"Because?" Lyserg asked.

"'Coz you're eating CEREAL! Hahahahahaha!" Zeke laughed. "Well, keep eating. I'm off!"

He walked to Yoh's house. While walking, he saw Trey and his sister, Pilica.

"Good morning, Zeke!" Pilica greeted. "Pilica! Why are you saying 'Good Morning' to this guy? Have you forgotten that he is our worst enemy!" Trey scolded.

"Why?" Pilica said. "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Pilica, Trey," Zeke said as he continued to walk.

Zeke was already in front of Yoh's house when he heard

"HELP ME! AHHHHHH!" It was Yoh's voice. "HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Zeke quickly went inside and found a cockroach on Yoh's head.

"Yoh? What have you been doing?" Zeke asked. He took the little cockroach off of Yoh's head.

"Uhm, well, it's kinda like this..." Yoh answered. "Well, i was reading a really boring book, it was thick, red and had really yellow pages!"

"What's the title of that book, Yoh?" Zeke asked.

"Uh, I forgot... why'd you ask?" Yoh replied.

"Nothing... it's because one of my books are missing." Zeke said.

"I'm back!" it was Anna who just came home.

"Hi, Anna! Did you buy the-you-know-thing?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah. Why? What if I didn't buy it?" Anna answered.

"WHAT! You mean you didn't buy it?" Yoh said.

"Hey, Anna," Zeke greeted.

"Oh, it's you... I thought you'll never come back." Anna sighed.

"Well, many people die because of wrong thoughts," Zeke said.

"Here," Anna handed some oranges to Yoh.

"Thanks," Yoh said.

"Anna, don't you have anything to give to me?" Zeke asked.

"I don't," Anna answered. "You didn't ask me to buy anything and you didn't give me money."

Anna went to the living room and turned on the television.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" Zeke said.

"Well, I was reading, then the windows opened. I closed all the windows when i heard somebody was calling me, then i saw-" Yoh was cut off when Zeke covered Yoh's mouth with his hand.

"Lemme guess..." He started. "A cockroach appeared."

"Yeah, but actually, it fell on my head. I was screaming in terror until you came..." Yoh said.

"I see." Zeke whispered.

Then, it happened again.

"WOOSH!" the windows opened itselves again. Now, it was different. The door also opened itself. Then a girl was behind the door... it was... it was...

**Who could that girl be? what will happen to the two boys? find out on the next chapter!**

**Okay, that's for chapter one of the sequel to The Ring: Shaman King Style.**

**please review... it's one of the things that makes me happy!**


	2. Bizarre love square

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned… etc. etc.**

**Chapter 2**

It was… It was… Tamera!

"OMG! TAMERA!" Yoh and Zeke yelled. "Hi," She said.

"You scared me to death, Tamera," Yoh said. "I thought you were the girl who showed up in my nightmare,"

"And, Tammy, why are you wearing a wig?" Zeke asked upon seeing Tamera's long hair. (?)

"Oh, you mean this?" Tamera said. She removed the wig from her head. "I thought I would look prettier if I would wear this; But it seems that you guys don't like it..." She started to cry.

"Tamera, d-don't cry. It looks good on you," Yoh comforted.

"WHO MADE MY TAMERA CRY?" out of the blue, a blue head pooped out. Guess who it was... Trey.

"You!" He pointed his index finger to Zeke. "You made my TAMMY cry!" Trey exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Zeke reacted. "I didn't make her cry; It was YOH who made her cry!"

"Hey! I di-" Yoh was cut off. "You... you...YOU!" Trey said. He was ready to charge at Yoh.

"I-I did-n't make her c-cry," Yoh said, afraid. Then he saw Morty outside. "It was Morty!"

Morty, who saw Yoh pointing his finger at him, waved his hand- stupidly.

"MORTY!" Trey yelled. He was being so gullible, being really stupid. (No offense to Trey Racer fans)

"MORTY!" Trey was now running after him. "Morty noticed that Trey was furious.

"Oops..." Morty mumbled.

"YOU! YOU MADE MY TAMMY CRY!" Trey rushed to Morty like a bull who just saw something red.

"Trey?" Morty said. Trey stopped from rushing at him. It was because of Tamera.

"Trey, please stop. They didn't make me cry... I made myself cry!" she yelled.

"Oh, is that so?" Trey said. "Sorry guys," He scratched his head.

"What do you mean by 'Sorry guys'" Zeke stroke him on the head.

"OUCH!" Trey started to cry.

"By the way,"Zeke said. "Do you guys remember the movie we watched last night?"

"What movie?" Morty asked.

"What! You guys don't remember?" Zeke asked.

"Well, kind of," Trey said.

"I remember." Yoh said, trembling.

"Good. 'Coz I got a story to tell..." then Zeke started.

"Wait a minute!" someone outside shouted. It was Len.

"Hi, Lenny! Where's Pilica?" Zeke said.

Len's pointy hair grew bigger.

"What's wrong, Lenny?"

Now, Len was annoyed too much.

"First of all, my name is NOT Lenny! Second, how the hell will I know where Pilica is? Why don't you ask his brother?" Len yelled.

"Alright, alright. Well, here goes the story..." Zeke said.

But before he could even open his mouth, Yoh shouted: "IT'S HER!"

"Yoh, what the hell are you talking about! Do you want to listen to m story or not?" Zeke said. "If you don't want to listen, then go out!"

"B-but, it's really her!" Yoh said.

"Get out, Yoh. GET OUT!"

So, Yoh was left outside. He was so scared because something or someone was walking towards him. "Please, please don't hurt me." Yoh said as he closed his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Yoh. I need something from you." thegirl said.

"Who are you?" Yoh said. "What do you need from me?"

"Iam... Samara Morgan." the stranger said. After the girl said her name, Yoh remembered the movie they watched.

"She's the girl in the movie... Samara Morgan!" Yoh said in his mind.

"I need you... I want you to marry me!" Samara said.

"WHAT!" Yoh cried.

"Yoh, stop yelling or el-" Zeke saw Samara and it was like love at first sight.

He went near Yoh and whispered something: "Yoh, my man, who's that girl?"

"Z-Zeke... have you forgotten?" Yoh said.

"Huh? Forgot what?" Zeke asked.

Yoh slapped his forehead. "She's the girl who tried to kill you guys!" Yoh answered.

"Oh... well, I don't care... She's beautiful!" Zeke said. "And why would an angel like her try to kill a devil like me?"

"Because... uh... I don't know." Yoh said.

"YOH! WHO IS THAT WOMAN!" Anna, who was kind of jealous and furious when she saw another girl talking to Yoh, yelled.

"H-hi, A-Anna," Yoh said.

Zeke Moved away from Yoh... guess what will happen to him...

"SLAPPP! BANG! BRRRRRRTTTTTT! BANG! SLAP! CRASH! SLAP! CRASH!" Anna almost killed him but no, Samara blocked Anna.

"Who are you and what are you doing to my fiancee?" Anna frankly said.

"Well, don't you ever call Yoh your FIANCEE 'coz he's already agreed to marry me!"

"WHAT?" Zeke exclaimed. He went near Yoh again and whispered something.

"Yoh, is it true?"

"What?" Yoh asked.

"That you agreed to marry this girl?"

"Uh... NO!" Yoh exclaimed.

"Well, then, it's settled." Zeke said in his mind. "I still have a chance to make her mine." He started staring at Samara.

"Hehehehehehehehe...heheheh...HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH...BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" then he started his evil laugh again.

"THUD!" Anna slapped Zeke on the head. "Weirdo!" she yelled. Then, she pulled Yoh by his shirt and started walking to get inside the house.

**author's note:**

**so this is another chappie i finished... what do you think would be the things Zeke would doto makeSamara to fall for him? what will happen to Yoh? And what do you think will happen to Samara? what things would she do to make Yoh fall for her...find out on the next chapter! o yeah, if you didn't like this fic or chappie... i don't care... just review... flames are accepted... and thanks to all those readers who reviewed the prequelof this fic... thanks for reading!**


End file.
